<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me By Your Gaymertag by starcrossing7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570922">Call Me By Your Gaymertag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossing7/pseuds/starcrossing7'>starcrossing7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Game Theory - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), PewDiePie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Lovers, Love Triangle, M/M, Major Character Death but this is crack so I don't think it warrants a warning lmao, Minecraft Universe AU, Multi, mlm, tragic ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossing7/pseuds/starcrossing7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When PewDiePie first ventures into the nether with his friends, he's surprised to find love when he was looking for resources. But, soon things on the server get intense when Steve, with his unrequited feelings for PewDiePie, tries to sabotage his chance to swoon the Zombie Pigman of his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>steve/zombiepigman/pewdiepie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me By Your Gaymertag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the cold sensation of the portal kissed their skin, PewDiePie and his friends, George, Dream, and Steve, were whisked away to the nether dimension. A boiling hell-scape was now before them. There was little time to admire the view however, because PewDiePie and his gang were in the nether looking for resources to bring with them back to the overworld. </p><p>Suddenly however, PewDiePie caught sight of the most beautiful creature his swedish eyes had ever gazed upon. The majestic being seemed to be a pig which walked on all fours. Upon further inspection, the animal's lush (i feel so gross writing this whyyyy) pink skin was moldy and rotten, it's innards showing through the various holes in its body. PewDiePie had a thing for tortured souls tho. </p><p>He approached the creature with caution. When he met the pigman's eyes, he was enraptured. He offered some golden ingots to his love. </p><p>"PewDiePie! What's the hold up?" Dream yelled from afar, "If you don't get ur ass over here I'm calling my mom".</p><p>PewDiePie rushed back to his friends, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back for you, my beautiful angel!"</p><p>Upon hearing this, Steve was immediately jealous. He looked to the creature which stole his crush's affections. For years, Steve had been hopelessly in love with PewDiePie. There was no way he would let this abomination get in the way of him and his love. After everything Steve had done to show his desire, planting flowers, placing their beds next to each other, PewDiePie chose this wretched creature over him in a heartbeat. </p><p>Then and there, Steve decided he must rid the world of that Pigman.</p><p>---</p><p>That night, Steve waited until his friends were fast asleep. He began to prepare for his adventure back to the nether. His goal was to kill the pigman and he knew just what the weapon would be. He went to a chest and retrieved a golden sword, he would kill the enemy using his favorite ore, that way all surrounding pigman would know not to steal PewDiePie's heart fro Steve ever again.</p><p>However, Steve knew from his old friend, MatPat from Game Theory, that pigmen were connected through their special psychological bond they shared because of their diet of nether-wart. This meant that Steve would need to make the murder quick.</p><p>He set out for the portal, ready to kill. Unbeknownst to him however, PewDiePie had heard Steve awaken (their beds are still next to eachother in case u forgot) and followed him into the night. </p><p>---</p><p>Once back in the nether, Steve spotted the Pigman easily. "Time for you to pay" he muttered.</p><p>Just then, PewDiePie emerged from the portal. "Steve wait!" He yelled, as Steve lifted his sword towards the creature. "Please, don't do this! It doesn't have to be this way!"</p><p>"Yes it does, PewDiePie, if I can't have you, no one can!"</p><p>"But, I love him!"</p><p>"To bad, so sad", and with that, Steve dug his golden sword into the pigman.</p><p>"Oink!"</p><p>"He's finished, you will never be together!"</p><p>"No!!"</p><p>Suddenly, Steve heard coughing from the pigman's dying corpse.</p><p>"Oink" the pigman said, "I never wanted PewDiePie, I was in love with you Steve, how could you do this?" The pigman collapsed, taking its final breath. Then nothing but a single gold nugget remained of him.</p><p>Shaken by the weight of the pigman's confession, Steve stood in shock. "Steve, we have to go" PewDiePie said, "before the others find us.</p><p>But Steve didn't move. They heard oinks and grunts in the distance, and PewDiePie ran for the portal. Steve couldn't move. What had he done? He sat in contemplation. Did Steve just kill his one possible chance at happiness? Could he have seen past his prejudices and jealously and have been able to love the Pigman in return? What would he do now, with the blood of an innocent pigman on on his hands? The blood of a Pigman who loved him. No. The blood of a MAN who loved him.</p><p>So deep within his anguish, Steve sat as the horde of pigmen approached and he met his end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao I'm so sorry if anyone reads this. My friend told me to write crack fics and I have nothing to do rn<br/>Don't ever expect a decent story on this account and please feel free to bully me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>